


The Time Egon Grew a Beard

by MahTohSka



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, a budding relationship, my first Peter/Egon fic, short fic for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: "Egon, I'm going to ask you a question and," Peter paused, putting a hand up as to say don't take offense, "nothing personal, but what's with the beard?"





	The Time Egon Grew a Beard

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on Tumblr with pics from the GB comics with Egon at various stages of clothing to just a towel round his waist. Someone brought up how we need scruffy!Egon. Here's my answer to that.

“Egon, I’m going to ask you a question, and,” Peter took a pause, giving a hand gesture as to say don’t take offense, “nothing personal but, what’s with the beard?”

The physicist smirked under a bushy beard that was steadily growing at its own pace. He had been getting curious glances from his colleagues, and, to be blunt, bedroom eyes from Janine – not to mention the other female passersby. One man even left his phone number while the guys were on a call.

“Not sure what you mean, Venkman,” Egon played coy with Peter, repairing a trap. “It’s natural for males of our species to grow facial hair.” He briefly paused. “Is it bothering you?”

“No Shave November has passed by, oh say, five months,” Peter shrugged, strolling to face him from across the table. “Janine’s been giving you the goo-goo eyes, and I’m beginning to suspect you’re an evil twin brother that replaced our Egon Spengler right under our noses, so tell me, Egon, if that’s who you really are … what are you hiding?”

Spengler let out a deep sigh, picking up the broken trap and what tools he needed to finish repairing, rose from his seat and walked away. Best to leave Venkman hanging just to toy with him. Besides, it was a social experiment. Though those are left to the psychologist of the group, but Peter was never any good at them. 

“I knew it,” Peter called across the way. “Evil twin. I knew it.” 

He knew Egon had his reasons for growing a beard, trying to figure out why was the hard part. Last time he saw scruff on the lanky scientist was when Egon got hung up on an equation or something of another and was trying out some weird sleep cycle which made him look like hell. But this? Nothing was hitting a snag in the whiz’s head, and at this stage of the beard, he’s well past the five o’clock shadow of a sleep depriving sequence. There was something about that beard on Egon that made Peter’s heart unexpectedly flutter, strong emphasis on unexpectedly. Extremely surprised was a better choice of phrase.

Peter’s even noticed glances from Ray since Egon started growing it, a subtle hint of desire that developed with each phase from the scruff to the bushiness it was now at. Venkman started to tack up the times he’s experienced some loose form of lust, his hypothesis becoming clearer with each passing second; he tried to hide his blush, becoming flustered and went to confront Egon. 

“I think I figured you out,” he announced to the working scientist. “You’re doing this just to see which one of us you can get to have a hard on first. All thanks to a damn beard.”

“Ray was the first, you’re coming in at a close second, as far as same sex,” Egon tried hard to hide the grin forming on his lips. “Not to mention I’ve received phone numbers from approximately eight men, though those would primarily be one night stands.” He paused his work, leaning back in his chair. “Janine certainly was top spot for the opposite sex, my data for others have come to the same conclusion with the eight men. I say my test was a success.” 

Peter felt blood rush somewhere south when Spengler looked at him with what Venkman would call Egon’s version of bedroom eyes. Peter light coughed, shuffling over to him. Peter never thought of himself as the type to be attracted to the same sex, he was starting to realize perhaps he was. He put down his guard as he got closer.

“Close second, huh,” he pulled up a chair, sitting on it backward, his arms up on the top of the back rest. Peter rested his chin on his crossed over arms. “Can I touch it?”

Getting a subtle nod from Spengler, Peter gingerly reached out a hand; he hesitated when his fingers were an inch away, a nervous breath exhaling from Venkman. He dove in, noticing how smooth it was. Running his hand along the jawline and ended at the chin, his index finger ran over Spengler’s upper lip; his thumb and forefinger concentrated on the chin before Peter retreated his hand. His nose picked up a scent on his hand – sweet and woody, a pleasant combination that sent the neurons snapping into bliss. Egon noticed Peter’s pupils lightly dilate when Venkman noticed the fragrance from the cedar and sandalwood beard oil Spengler uses. 

“You hesitated,” Egon noted.

“Nerves … I guess,” Peter mumbled, failing to hide his flushed cheeks. That scent was intoxicating, he wanted to take a dip in it. He scooted closer, taking a normal breath in to see if he could smell it from where he sat; Peter almost pulled back when Egon leaned forward towards him, Venkman shut his nerves down and let himself be open. Without thinking, Peter took in the scent before gradually placing his lips onto Egon’s. Spengler accepted him, gently kissing him back; Peter pulled away, a heavy and shaky exhale followed the kiss. Egon saw the other’s pupils dilate more than the last time, a corner of his lips under his beard curled up faintly, his brown eyes giving a twinkle.

“You’re not … gonna shave it, are you?” Peter lowly whispered. 

“I think I’ll keep it on for another month, then I will.”

“Okay … but you grow it back right after you do, you hear me?”

“Acknowledged,” Egon gave a light grin. “The results of this have been satisfactory. However, you surpassed Ray in the final test. Congratulations.”

“Come here you,” Peter caressed Egon’s beard, bringing him in for another kiss.


End file.
